Object identification is the process of taking radar measurements and creating a vector of probabilities that the object being tracked is a known object type. Prior attempts at object identification focused on ensuring that the largest probability would be assigned to the actual classification of the object as often as possible which generally resulted in overconfident behavior. As such, uncertainty in identification results was not represented within the classifications of the objects. Thus, a need exists in the art for improved risk management for object identification.